Forbidden Love
by thehotmageaeris
Summary: What if Sephiroth met Aeris during the game? Would they be able to love each other if they are enemies? Dunno, you'll just have to read it.
1. Beginning of a passion

Chapter 1  
  
Within the Shinra building, a rebel force was imprisoned with titanium walls. An ex-Soldier named Cloud was in this band, along with Tifa, Barrette, Red XIII, and a shy yet kind woman named Aeris. The group was divided in pairs and placed in three cells. All, with the exception of Aeris, who was alone in hers.  
  
Aeris fumbled with her blondish-brown hair as she sat on the captor cabin's trundle bed. Sitting there alone in the confined room, she wondered how the others were doing. She folded her hands together in her lap upon her pink dress. She thought of how she stumbled into this mess. Before long, she begun to grow tired.  
  
'A good nap will suffice, until whatever awaits.' She thought as she laid herself down upon the cot. Before she knew it, her green eyes had fluttered shut and sleep had overcome her.  
  
Footsteps echoed through the storage room after a tall man in a black trench coat and flowing silver hair exited the elevator. He marched toward the hallway, leading to the stairs. He quickly passed tanks used in experiments and research for Shinra. His eyes scanned the perimeter, quick enough to notice a research clipboard on a cargo box with the word "Cetra" written on it. A scientist approached the room, busy reading reports on other specimens. The black dressed man stood stone still as the busy man advanced. He looked up, jumping a bit at the sight of the dark outfitted man.  
  
"Hey, you aren't allow in here without authorization. I'll have to ask you to leave if you don't show some proper ID" the scientist said calmly, adjusting his glasses upon his nose.  
  
"Of course, but I did not bring my ID card with me, but I can assure you that I am one important person." The silver-haired man said, smirking.  
  
"oh? And who, may I ask are you then?" the scientist inquired.  
  
"I am Sephiroth, or, also known as your death." With that, he quickly grabbed the scientist and clasped his head and giving his neck a sharp turn, ending with several popping noises from the mans spine. The one known as Sephiroth carelessly tossed the dead man aside, returning his attention back to the board. Written on it were reports of a female Cetra specimen, reported to be one of the two last remaining upon the planet. He read the tests and analysis' they put her through, it seemed she had been here at a young age before vanishing until just recently. The reports stated that her mother was dead yet not confirmed. They also had the cabin cell number she was being held in.  
  
"Room 273? If this female is truly a Cetra then I must look into this." Sephiroth left with a slight charge of enthusiasm as he headed towards his destination.  
  
A guard let out a low cry in agony as crimson blood began to trickle from his mouth, Sephiroth withdrew his long Katana, placing it back at his hip. He turned the corner to the prison chamber cells. He examined the numbers, two hundred fifty-eight, two hundred sixty-two, two hundred seventy. Two hundred seventy-three! He stood at the doorway with a devious smile dancing upon his lips.  
  
The door, however, was fingerprint prone scanner. Fortunately, Sephiroth had dismembered the last guard's hand for this security purpose. He roughly placed the index finger of the bloody hand upon the scanner, casually peering down the hall, waiting. Few seconds later, a mechanic female voice responded. "Perform data entry approved, door 273 unlocked, have a nice day, David Trunton." The silver-haired man, expressionless, pushed the switch upon the door lock. The metal door slid open quickly. He dropped the disjoined hand to the ground, proceeding on.  
  
Sephiroth stood at the entranceway looking in quietly. He found a girl, yes, yet her appearance did not match the physical description upon the clipboard he had read earlier. Accompanying the female who laid upon the bed was a familiar man with blonde spiky hair who was leaning upon the wall asleep like the girl. A distant memory flashed up from the back of Sephiroth's mind.  
  
'The sharp pain of a sword slashing through my body. I thrusted my sword into him, yet he was strong enough to overpower me and throw me over. Falling, falling, into a long slumber within the Mako. How is it he still lives? Shall I take possession of this boy's life, or his usefulness?'  
  
"I shall let him live, he may be of use later. Now, I must have the wrong room, idiotic humans." Sephiroth muttered. He turned back to the hallway, not bothering to close the door.  
  
"Now, where is that girl, I must not waste time." He quietly stalked to the nearest door, using the severed hand, he placed it to the scanner. The female voice chimed again, "Perform data entry approved, door 275 unlocked, have a nice day, David Trunton."  
  
"Yes, yes." Sephiroth logged into the computer layout of the imprisoning cells. "Activating prisoner information." He typed in "Cetra" and within seconds the computer system locked on to the room bringing up the cell number. The room containing the Ancient, or Cetra, was only one room from the previous one.  
  
He marched over to the cell door impatiently. He repeated the process of opening the door once more. Once open, the tall man in black stepped within the room. His footsteps echoed in the silent room. He caught sight of the woman almost immediately. She was lying upon the bed, sleeping silently. He approached her to inspect her.  
  
She was a woman in either her late teens or early twenties with long brownish hair with striates of blondness to it that caressed her face gently, the length of it was twisted and tied back into a braid. She wore attire of a pink dress with a red jacket and blackened brown boots, She was no more than about 5 foot 2 or 3.  
  
As he stood over her he looked into her face. At once, a sense of sereneness and a soothing feeling struck him. He noticed how she breathed every so lightly; so quiet and fragile she looked. He had cared nothing of women relating with sexual desires before, yet this woman struck him oddly in a way he could not describe nor put into words. He knelt down slowly, noticing a sweet aroma of what may have been the fragrance of a gentle perfume. Unable to help it, he inhaled the scent several times.  
  
The thought of a fragile porcelain doll, crafted for the most decorative display, was brought to mind as he looked at her. Immediately, he had the strange sensation of touching her face. Cautiously, he removed his black bloodstained glove from his right hand before gradually reaching toward her immaculate face.  
  
His fingers hung motionlessly above the girl's cheek. Carefully, he touched her warm skin. The unconscious girl smiled gingerly in her slumber. Her skin was warm and smooth to him, his touch led to stroking the girl's cheek, then touching her lips. Oh, how he ached to witness the color of the young woman's eyes. The girl's breathing stirred suddenly and the man immediately retracted his hand and stood up. He was alarmed the girl would awake and scream; yet she only changed her sleeping position to her side. Her full eyelashes that crowned her eyelids remained closed.  
  
Sephiroth silently stepped backwards towards the door, still staring at the girl. He finally took a last peek at her before exiting the door and allowing it to close behind him. He stroked his jaw in thought. 'Strange, why do I feel this way?! What good is a little girl? Cetra. humph! I need fewer distractions in this mission. She wouldn't be of any use and would most likely be a dead weight. Mother! I am coming to release you from your dank cell!' With that, he set off down the hall he came from and back towards the place of his destination.  
  
Everything has been flying by so fast; I can barely keep up! First when I wake up, Cloud comes running in saying we have to leave as quick as possible, which is quite a relief to me until we go down the hall and turn the corner to find all the employees dead and blood strewn everywhere! Then when we get to the roof, we find the head honcho president guy impaled upon a huge katakana sword. Then suddenly everyone is talking about Sephiroth returning, you know, the one that died sometime back. He killed the president apparently. Some of us thought he might be like Avalanche and cares for the planet, but Cloud said he isn't like that. Anyway, some guy in white called Rufus, who is somewhat attractive until he opens his snotty mouth at you, shows up and the next thing I know, everyone's fighting huge machines and then speeding down the highway in Shinra company cars. Oh my head aches from the exhaustion. Now, after leaving Midgar, I can now finally see what I was never able to all my life! Nature! Well, except around Midgar where it's sucked dry. But I can finally look at the sky in clear and plain view! It is amazing. It is so beautiful. I have to admit, right now I'm crying. How silly of me. I hate to cry, it makes me feel weaker than I already am. It's just, It somewhat saddens me that I'm twenty- two and it's now my first time in the real world. Well, we're now taking a breather in a cute little town called Kalm. I remember my step-mother saying she had friends here and used to visit, but that was when she was younger and everything wasn't as bad as it is now. Cloud got us all a room at the inn here. I haven't seen such nice homes. Back home I tried to make our house nice but these ones are bigger and prettier. Look, I'm rambling. Well, Cloud explained the whole incident with Sephiroth from his past when he was in SOLDIER. It shocked me on how dramatic he was about it. And this Sephiroth character. He gives me the chills. Something, in the back of my mind, is telling me something big and substantial is going to happen soon. I want to keep this diary so I can record everything. I should be asleep right now so I'll enter more later.  
  
Aeris  
  
Aeris wiped the warm tears away as she gently closed her new journal and hid it amongst the various other items in her new pack she had been able to purchase in the town. With a click, her flashlight was slid into the pack and covered both with her new pair of clothing. Once her head hit the chocobo down pillow, it was only seconds until sleep took her again. 


	2. Lost and found

Chapter 2  
  
Far away, a cloaked figure in black trudged heedlessly through the marsh, careless of what an old man warned him of. A sadistic smile danced on his lips, barely hidden from the hood the man wore. The man said he would need a chocobo if he ever wanted to cross the bog and live. A strong gust of wind whipped by past the man causing his hood to drift off the cloaked man's head, resting on the now revealed Sephiroth's firm shoulders. Soon, it was his silver tresses that quivered in the breeze. He strolled onward, splashing through the strong smelling bog water with his once clean boots. He sensed the presence of something large approaching him. He had sensed it when he first stepped into the marshland, yet it was weak and far off. Closer now, as well as a stronger aura, Sephiroth continued forward, now grasping his Masamune.  
  
Hours later, Sephiroth could smell the immense creature now directly behind him. He was no more than half a mile away from the other shore. It wasn't long until a vast splash sounded behind him. Sephiroth instinctively drew his blade, turning to face the striking Zolem. He raised his sword and sliced upward, cleaving the Zolem's mouth in two. The creature let out a roar of pain and drew back. Though it retreated, Sephiroth leaped at it, striking it several more times, resulting in blood spewing everywhere. He finally impaled it in its thorax area. It let out more fierce cries of pain as it tried to swipe Sephiroth away with it's immense tail. He easily dodged the attacks and dragged the beast towards shore while it was still impaled upon Sephiroth's blade. Once Sephiroth reached the shore, the Zolem was still twitching in shock. The tall man hauled it with him as he approached the tree line of a forest. When he arrived, he stood in front of a decaying tall pine that still stood. Within seconds, Sephiroth had leaped into the air, hurling the Zolem unto the tip of the pine. It let out a final gurgled scream as it was impaled once more, killing it minutes later. Blood poured down the tree, staining the grass around it. He too was drenched with blood from the creature, yet he didn't care. Raising one hand, he used his fire materia to char part of the tail and sliced off a chunk of now cooked flesh. Sephiroth wiped the blood off his blade onto a clean patch of grass and placed it back at his side. He untied a blood stained bag at his side under his cloak and set it on the ground before sitting down beside it to chomp on what was now his dinner. Once he was finished, he opened the bag and gazed in. A decapitated alien head stared back with bits and pieces of its body wiggling next to it. Even though it had no eyes, it knew.  
  
"Soon, mother, we'll have the planet within our grasp!" Sephiroth declare to the head. It said nothing. Sephiroth smiled vilely and tied the bag back up and to his belt again. He stood and closed his eyes. He could feel the presence of that blonde boy come closer with every minute. Sephiroth smiled softly, knowing the boy would be on his trail. Proceeding onward once more, Sephiroth went to hide in the brush so he could wait for the boy to come.  
  
Aeris held tightly onto the back of Tifa while they rode the lemon colored chocobo, afraid that she would fall or it would decide to sprint, sending her to fall into the dank and smelly marsh under the chocobo. Tifa didn't mind her doing so, even if they didn't know each other well, she remember what it felt like on a chocobo for the first time and had a great deal of empathy for the girl.  
  
"How are you holding up, Aeris?" She asked the frightened young woman.  
  
"Well, I suppose better than Red XIII is." Aeris replied, while giggling at the way the large cat tried to hold himself steady behind Cloud on their chocobo. Tifa let out a laugh of amusement. Red XIII, however, turned his head and sent a glare at the two women.  
  
"It's not funny, this is very difficult if you don't have to legs but four." Red XIII told them.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, but it is a bit strange looking to me." Aeris apologized.  
  
"Yeah." Tifa agreed.  
  
"Well, I'm not about to go slopping through this mess." Red XIII said.  
  
"If I was, It would take days just to get the stench out of my coat."  
  
"Come on guys, enough chatter! We have to get through the marshes before one of those Zolem creatures appear like the old man said." Cloud nagged at them. Barret, who rode on his own chocobo due to his size, turned to him and cursed.  
  
"Man! I think that damn man was lyin'. I don't see no damn snake!" Barret told them. As if it was a cue, a large Zolem raised up from the waters behind them. "Ok! Maybe I was wrong."  
  
"RUN!" Cloud yelled. Aeris held on for dear life to Tifa as the dark haired woman commanded the large bird to go faster. Thus the race towards the shore began. The Zolem was closing in fast just as they were to the shoreline. Aeris and Tifa's chocobo was falling behind the others. The Zolem raised itself behind them, ready to strike. Cloud looked behind at them. His eyes grew wide with horror. "TIFA! AERIS!"  
  
Cloud, Red XIII, and Barret reached shore. Aeris turned her head to look behind her at a pair of sharp fangs closing in fast. Instinctively she shut her eyes and held her breath at what was to come. Before she understood what was happening, a shriek filled her ears. She wasn't sure if it was hers, Tifa's or something else. Yet, when she dared to open her eyes, she looked back to see Cloud holding off the Zolem with his Buster sword. The women made it to firm land and Cloud was just behind them.  
  
"Oh my god, Cloud! Thank you!" Tifa gasped when she tumbled off the bird and ran over to hug the dismounting Cloud. She hugged him before realizing how embarrassed they both were. She quickly pulled away. Aeris shakily dismounted off the yellow bird and fell to her knees from being so shook up. The Zolem fell back towards the inner part of the swamp; it didn't want to leave its bog.  
  
"You ok, girl?" Barret asked her holding out his only large hand. She nodded as she took it, pulling herself to her feet.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Aeris said quietly while observing how Tifa and Cloud were deep in a conversation.  
  
After recovering from the attack of the Zolem, Cloud told them that they weren't going to need the chocobos so they released them. They paced towards the forest quickly, for it was beginning to get dark. The group followed Cloud silently until he stopped suddenly before the forest. Everyone turned to him with a questioned look. Cloud's face was dark with anger as he sprinted ahead of the group. They looked at each other for a few seconds with confusion before following Cloud. Aeris tried to keep up but failed miserably. She didn't care after she looked up. The others had already stopped behind Cloud and were now staring at what was before them.  
  
The once alive Zolem was still impaled to the dead pine tree, its blood black and smeared about the ground at where it had been dragged. Clouds were billowing upon the sky and the roar of thunder could be heard. Lightning flashed across the sky. Aeris' eyes were wide with fear and amazement as well as sympathy for the beast. Everyone was stunned at the scene.  
  
"Sephiroth..." Cloud uttered in disgust. Everyone looked at him in amazement.  
  
"Yo! You tellin' me that there snake was killed by that damn creep?!" Barret exclaimed.  
  
"That's impossible, you could barely hold off the Zolem, Cloud!" Tiffa said to him.  
  
"No, he IS that powerful. He's much more powerful than some Zolem, it must have been two or three hits and he killed it." Cloud said quietly in a way that disturbed everyone else. "Come on, I bet we aren't far behind his path of death."  
  
Cloud continued ahead of them. Slowly, they followed. Aeris didn't notice, however. She still stared. The sky had blackened and the air was thick with the stench of the Zolem's blood. She began to move in the direction her comrades went. A quick flash of lightning lit the sky and she saw the dark shape of a cloaked man very briefly on the head of the dead Zolem. Aeris gasped and ran to follow her friends. She looked back in time to see a second flash of lightning, yet the silhouette was not there. Now afraid and in the dark, she turned back to tell her friends what she had seen. When she looked before her, the group was not there. She stood, shocked, alone and surrounded by trees. Aeris tried calling for her friends many times while trudging deeper and deeper into the woods. She was totally lost, and soon she began to get the feeling that she was being watched. She could hear noises in the trees and around her, but her surroundings were too dark to see what was there. She didn't have any sense of direction and had never been in a forest before. It began to rain hard. Aeris cursed at herself for being so careless while she took cover in a small dell under a stone ridge. She was cold and alone and terrified. She wished then that she had some fire materia.  
  
Sephiroth had been most surprised when he saw that the Cetra girl was with the blonde boy's gang. He almost laughed when he saw her get lost so easily. He discreetly followed her from above in the branches until she reached a tiny glen with a rock ledge for shelter. He stood just outside the little clearing, watching her shake from the cold and hold herself to keep warm. He smiled with mirth on how he could have her now. He grimaced at his thought. 'What is wrong with me? Why do I have the urge for her?!' Sephiroth asked himself. He continued to watch her as rainwater dripped off the hood of his cloak before his face. He shook his head, removing all his thoughts. Before he could realize himself, he was striding out into the open and towards her. The Cetra girl didn't take notice of him and he was glad for it, he wanted to surprise her.  
  
Aeris eyes were shut as she shivered madly while she held herself in a fetal position. She was wet and her nose began to sniffle. The sound of rain filled her ears and she listened as her teeth began to chatter from the frigid condition she was in. Even through the rain, she felt as if she heard an unfamiliar sound. Aeris opened her eyes to find herself staring at a pair of black leather boots. She let out a shocked shriek when she looked up at the dark cloaked figure. Horrified and stunned, Aeris scooted backwards, bumping into the moist rock behind her. The phantom-like figure reached down to the frightened Aeris. She could barely withhold a whimper when the cloaked individual stroked her cheek with a gloved hand. It was warm to her and made her skin tingle.  
  
Finally, the veiled character pulled back his hood, revealing a silver- haired man. Aeris gasped. Cloud described him with grayish or silver hair. She had also seen Shinra posters of him several times in Midgar, but they were too unclear to show his face, only his hair. He sat down in front of her; she didn't know what would happen to her. He was quite different than she imagined him to be. His face was pale, very pale. He looked almost sickly. Black rings surrounded his eyes basically, his lips were a dark reddish tint but nicely shaped, but it was his eyes that captivated her the most. He had beautiful turquoise eyes, just like hers. She knew he had been exposed to Mako because they glowed. He looked so strange to her; he was almost frail looking but all the while, quite handsome. He was tall, dark and mysterious. Aeris caught herself staring at him and averted her eyes, blushing in embarrassment. Yet, she couldn't keep her eyes off his.  
  
Sephiroth grinned at her, causing her to get a bit more uncomfortable. He pulled off his long cloak, exposing his casual military uniform, and held out the cape to her. She forgot she had still been shivering. Aeris looked at it, then back at Sephiroth before finally grabbing it and put it over her back and shoulders. It was still quite warm, and she huddled up in it. Her attention went back to him immediately for she was still uncertain of his intentions.  
  
"I'm certain you already know who I am, right?" He spoke gently to her with his deep and compelling voice that sent shivers down her spine. She nodded slowly. He smirked again. "So you do. But if I may, who are you, my dear?"  
  
"My name is Aeris." She replied cautiously. She was no longer cold with the long cape wrapped about her. She dropped her head when she remembered what he had done to the Zolem. 'Oh, gods. I'm going to die, I just know it.'  
  
Sephiroth reached out with his hand and lifted her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Is that what you want? To die?"  
  
"N-No, n-not at all." She fumbled with her words, too terrified of what he might do. He began to stroke her face again, while leaning ever so closer.  
  
"Then why do you think it, Cetra?" He whispered to her. It startled her that he knew both what she was thinking and that she was an Ancient.  
  
"H-how did you-" Aeris began, but he cut her off by placing his finger on her lips to silence her.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He stated. The rain had stopped and Sephiroth stood up. He held out his hand for her. She timidly took it without question. He pulled her up to him so that her body was only inches away from his. He stood almost a foot taller than her and she stood facing his firm, muscular and almost bare chest. Aeris' breath stilled in fear that her breasts would touch him. After what seemed forever, he pulled away, still grasping her hand. "Come, your friends are quite worried for your safety."  
  
"But-" She began but stopped. She had no choice but to follow. He led he through the forest swiftly and she did her best to keep up with him. In only about half an hour later, Aeris could hear the faint calls of her friends. Sephiroth stopped and Aeris did the same. She looked into the forest and could see a small amount of light. Aeris couldn't help but whisper; "I can hear them."  
  
"Yes, they have set up camp just up ahead. If you follow their cries, you can't miss them." Sephiroth told her, gazing at her face. "Go to them."  
  
"But why are you doing this?" Aeris asked him quietly. He took up her left hand and brushed his lips to her fingers. Aeris blushed.  
  
"Why not?" Sephiroth replied just as quiet.  
  
"T-thank you. Here." Aeris removed his cloak and gave it to him.  
  
"You're quite welcome, and I must thank you." He whispered, taking the cape.  
  
"For what?" Aeris asked, confused.  
  
Sephiroth grinned and turned back the other way, throwing the cape about his shoulders with ease, cloaking himself once more. Finally he replied. "For your name." And with that, he disappeared out of her sight. Aeris stared at the direction he had gone for several minutes until the call of her friends brought her back to the real world. She let out a heavy sigh of relief and ran to meet her comrades.  
  
"My God, Aeris! Are you okay?!" Cloud asked as the group circled around her with concerned faces. "Where were you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just went the wrong way that's all. I followed your calls." Aeris told them, she rubbed her eyes. " Is it ok if I go to sleep now?"  
  
"Of course ya can, girl! Tifa already put up yer guys' tent so go ahead and get you some rest." Barret told her. She thanked them all and apologized repeatedly for the whole incident of getting lost. She went to the tent she shared with Tifa and plopped onto her sleeping bag that was laid out already. All she thought about was Sephiroth. She couldn't tell them about him. Somehow, she couldn't say anything about him.  
  
I'm submitting another entry in this journal tonight. Oh my gods! We first traveled across the marsh and I was inches away from death. Cloud, however, saved Tifa and me from the attacking Zolem thing. When we got to the shore we found another Zolem, dead and impaled upon a tree. I felt so shocked as well as sorry for the poor creature. I know they are quite monstrous, but it didn't deserve to die that way. It was Sephiroth who did it. And also because of Sephiroth I got lost. I was so unnerved by the murdered animal that I wasn't paying attention and got lost in the woods. But it was also Sephiroth who saved me and led me back to my friends. They don't know about him yet. I couldn't tell them. I guess because I owed him. Also, this Sephiroth person, he was quite fascinating. Blah! What am I writing?! He's too dangerous for me to think that! I'm just glad I'm still alive, but he knew where my friends were. Doesn't he want Cloud dead? I don't know what's going on anymore but I plan to find out some answers. I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep now.  
  
Aeris  
  
She remembered how hauntingly handsome he was. It frightened her but also ignited a feeling of excitement. Before long, she nodded off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Author: Well, not many of you reviewed on the first chapter. But I guess that's what romance stuff gets - No reviews, or hardly any at all. So, I'll just keep posting these and then go into my closet and, *sniff*, cry. I'll be posting the next chapter shortly after this one. Good bye people that don't review, you're just not good enough to review, are you? (Goes into closet and cries) 


	3. A secluded meeting

Chapter 3  
  
Sephiroth laid upon the cold hard ground in a small grove near Junon. He had decided to wait for the arrival of the new president and the boy that trailed behind him. His group decided to rest after making their way through the mountain caverns. Sephiroth, however, couldn't help but lose train of thought to remember the young Cetra. He moaned as he looked at the night sky that was painted with stars. He longed to hold that woman in his grasp. His lust grew with every moment he thought of her petite body, how her clothes were soaked from the rain and it clung to her frame just right, and her eyes. Just like his, turquoise. That surprised him most of all. And her lips just full and asking for his. He tossed and turned on the ground. The bag that contained Jenova's head lay next to him.  
  
'Why are you so vexed, my son? She is not good enough for you. Remember your purpose!' The head did not speak with words from its mouth but telepathically into his mind. Sephiroth yelped in pain as she sent a treacherous migraine into his skull. He held his in anguish as her shrill voice droned on. 'How else am I to make you understand how important this plan of our is?! FOCUS! Or are you too weak? Can you not see that a girl like her will only end up braking your poor little heart?! Forget her! I forbid you to think of her anymore!' This was not the first time this happened to him.  
  
Hence, Sephiroth's torture went on. Often, his so-called mother punished him with dire headaches whenever his mind drifted to thoughts of Aeris. Jenova was regaining her vigor and now able to communicate telepathically with Sephiroth. Sephiroth began to think of ways to argue though. Finally several nights later, he suggested his plot.  
  
'But listen mother, I have another plan in which the girl will be of great use!' Sephiroth replied.  
  
'Oh really? Just indulge me, what could be any better than a mother's guidance, my son?!' Jenova began to get irritated once again.  
  
'She is an Ancient, and they have great power over the planet's Lifestream. We most certainly can use this power. Trust me, mother, you will be very happy. I'll have the Cetra's power as ours and we will succeed.' Sephiroth told her. She was silent the rest of the night. Sephiroth smiled and remembered the frail Cetra's face. He decided he would give her a short visit tomorrow, before sleep took over him.  
  
Aeris followed her friends as they traveled through another one of the many wealds towards Junon. Cloud decided to set up camp near the entrance of one of them. The woods provided many necessities in which they would need.  
  
"Ok guys, you all know the drill. Pitch the tents and set a fire, then we can eat." Cloud told them as he began on his own tent. Once they were all finished, Tifa made some stew for them all and they ate heartily, with the exception of Aeris. She couldn't eat that much and was too busy thinking about the other night. Red XIII curled up next to her. Tifa, Cloud, and Barret were deep in a conversation on what type of weapons would be sold in Junon.  
  
"Is something bothering you, Aeris?" Red III asked quietly. She jumped at his voice and whipped her head in his direction. She let out a laugh for being so paranoid.  
  
"Oh, Red, it's you! Sorry about that, I was just thinking." She answered.  
  
"It's seems to be eating at your conscious. Is everything ok?" He asked.  
  
"No. Eh, well, I mean, yes but... Oh, nevermind. I guess it's just guy problems. No need to worry here. I'm fine, really." Aeris told him, a bit nervous. She liked Cloud. A lot, yet he never seemed to take notice. Now, with Sephiroth off her mind, she was back to focussing her thoughts on Cloud. Red XIII had taken notice of her affection for Cloud more than once, and Tifa's as well. Yet Tifa was getting farther with him than Aeris ever was. Tifa was now laughing at Clouds humor and he was smiling nervously back. If Barret weren't in the conversation, you'd think they were on a date. Red XIII nodded his head at her and lay down at her feet while she stared at her drink mug.  
  
Sephiroth was well hidden behind the forest trees, twenty yards away from their camp, watching Aeris. She almost seemed melancholy. He could sense it was because of Cloud.  
  
'It seems she fancies the boy. He doesn't deserve her, he's too petty and is already for the raven-haired woman.' Sephiroth eyed her once more. 'It won't be long until everyone's asleep.'  
  
Aeris still sat on the rock bored and solemn. She couldn't take much more of just sitting and got up. Aeris turned around to face away from the camp and began to walk. The others took notice of her leave and stood up, confused. Aeris finally found what she wanted to see. Flowers. Growing on the border of the forest grew a multiple array of lilacs, lilies, and many others. Soon she was rearranging and weeding the earth around them. Aeris felt happy again, and everyone relaxed when they realized what was wrong.  
  
Sephiroth observed her act that brought blissfulness back to her and came to conclude what he could do for her. The sun was beginning to set and he promptly turned back into the forest. He would return with a present for her later at night when she and everyone else slept.  
  
Aeris finished her work and the flowers looked healthier than expected. Aeris let out a sigh of accomplishment and smiled. She gave a final glance at her work before turning back to the group. Happier now than before, Aeris skipped her way over to them and prepared to go to sleep.  
  
Several hours past and everyone was fast asleep, and once again, Aeris was having trouble staying asleep. She would toss and turned in her sleeping bag with her mind full of questions. Every step forward in her journey, her mind told her something was going to happen. Finally she gave up her restless sleep and got out of her sleeping bag quietly so that she didn't wake Tifa up, opened her tent, and stepped into the cold night air. The fire was still going but barely. Aeris tossed in a small log and sat on her spot to watch the flame enveloped it. Tiring of watching the flames, she turned her attention upwards to the night sky. The crescent moon hung high above, surrounded by exquisite stars. She caught sight of a shooting star and gasped in amazement. One of the stars amongst the constellation caught her eyes. It seemed to move rapidly above and got closer within seconds. Aeris let out a giggle when she realized it was only a firefly; it amazed her for she had never seen a firefly before. It landed near her on a blade of grass, enticing Aeris' curiosity. When she went over to inspect it, it glittered briefly and flew off the grass and back into the air. Aeris followed it carefully to the edge of the woods. It continued on into the darkness of the trees, lighting everything around it. Without any thought, Aeris followed the light-giving bug.  
  
Five minutes later, the bug finally landed on a tree. Aeris came to realize what she had done and turned back to the direction of her camp. She was truly grateful that she could still see the campfire from where she was. Once she was relieved, she went back to studying the firefly. Instead of the lightening insect, a bouquet of white flowers was being held out in front of her. Hastily, she turned to the one that bestowed them.  
  
"Sephiroth!" Aeris was startled to see the great Soldier stand before her once again. She back stepped, alarmed to see him again.  
  
"Aeris." He said, in mock surprise while still holding out the flowers for her. When she made no move for them, he stepped closer. She couldn't take her eyes off of his to notice his gift. "You really shouldn't go into the woods like that. You could get lost again. Here. These are for you."  
  
"Oh!" Aeris looked down at the flowers again and gasped at their loveliness as she accepted them carefully. "Thank you. They are beautiful!"  
  
Sephiroth said nothing and a smile came to his calm face. Aeris brought them to her face and took in their sweet and honey-like aroma. Comprehending the situation was too hard for her. "Why the flowers?"  
  
"Do you not like them?" Sephiroth asked, his smile faded.  
  
"Oh, no! I do! They are beautiful! But-" Aeris stopped when Sephiroth advanced towards her. This alarmed Aeris even more, causing her to back up until she felt a tree at her back, failing to hide her fear miserably. Her voice began to tremble slightly. "Why are you here? What do you want?"  
  
With his facial expression unreadable, he took one long stride, closing the distance between them. Aeris could smell the musk of his leather uniform and feel the warmth of his skin radiate unto her own. His gleaming green eyes burned into her own, as if searching her soul. She could barely breath from fear. Slowly, he gently touched her right arm with his left-ungloved hand. Sephiroth casually glided his hand up her arm to her shoulder, then to her neck and finally to her cheek. Aeris closed her eyes, trying to will away the oncoming blush that flared across her face from his warm touch. When she opened them to look at his face again, she saw a strange softness upon his lips. He then bent over, leaning down so that their faces were at the same height, and softly, he placed his lips gently upon hers.  
  
Aeris couldn't help but moan softly under his kiss. It was tender, sweet and not insistent. He did not take more than she was willing to give. At that point, Aeris returned the compassion equivalently to his. One hand caressed her cheek while the other steadied her body. He ultimately released her and she let out a murmur of dismal that he stopped. He stepped away with a complacent grin before disappearing into the darkness.  
  
Aeris stared, eyes widened in awe before she brought up her shaking fingers to her lips. She grasped how late it was and turned back to her camp, stumbling and trembling as she walked up to her tent. She was still clutching the white flowers when she climbed into her sleeping bag. Wide awake and still in shock, Aeris stared at the ceiling of the tent.  
  
Sephiroth ran in circles, on the other side of the woods now, whooping in joy. He practically did summersaults as well for being so successful. He had kissed her lustrous lips and returned the kiss. Even more so, she was disappointed he stopped! Finally, he settled down and turned in the direction of Junon.  
  
"Soon, my dear Cetra, the next move will be made." Sephiroth spoke to the wind as his hair whisked about him, proceeding in the direction with a conceited smile affixed to his dark lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Okay! I'm at school right now and I'm posting this in a rush. I'm working on chapter 4 for this! I'm excited to do this story so please read and review! Go to my website and sign my guest book too! My websites at:  
  
www.geocities.com/aeriscetra22/  
  
thanks! Bye all you people! 


	4. Over Seas

Chapter 4

Aeris was in Junon two days later, now wearing a Shinra uniform. It didn't fit right; it was itchy, smelly, and very uncomfortable. She struggled with it as her, Red XIII, Tifa, and Barret snuck into the cargo hold of the ship Rufus was taking to Costa del Sol. They each found suitable spots among the crates. Aeris weaved through a sliver of space between large crates and plopped onto the floor for a rest once she reached the end of the path. No one could see her so she decided to unclasp her mask and take off the stupid helmet while she leaned up next to a crate. Her messy braid tumbled down when she finally got it off and she gasped harshly for fresh air. The helmet was the most unbearable part of the uniform for her and she felt sorry for anyone that had to wear it.

"Jeez, all those years, poor Cloud." Aeris mumbled as she thought how he had to wear them when he was with Shinra. She enjoyed her rest while it lasted, but it wasn't long.

"Yo! Aeris? You back there girl?" Aeris heard Barret whisper through the entrance between the crates from where she came.

"Yes, I'm coming." Aeris replied.

"Well, hurry. Everyone's going up deck in a few minutes. This ships about to sail." He told he before stomping off. Aeris replaced the helmet upon her head and came out of her hiding spot.

When Aeris finally came on the deck, she was mesmerized by the view. Immediately she ran to the railing of the ship to watch the shore grow smaller and smaller. She could smell the crisp scent of salt in the air from the see and saw seagulls sail upon the wind above the ship. It was beautiful. The waves splashed up more than once, spraying salt water into the air. The sun was bright and the ship rocked back and forth steadily. It brought a large amount of tranquility to her heart. Tifa stood on the look out deck above her. Cloud went around talking to everyone and finally visited Aeris.

"So how are you doing?" Cloud asked from behind his bulky mask, startling Aeris.

"Oh, hi Cloud. I'm fine. But this uniform is killing me. I feel sorry for you for having to wear these things when you were with Shinra." Aeris told him with a giggle while adjusting her mask.

"Heh, you got used to it after a while, but I think Red XIII is having more difficult in his than either of us. So, uh, this is your first time on a ship, right? I'm surprised you aren't seasick. Most are on their first time." Cloud struggled to keep the conversation alive. Though he could not see, Aeris smiled from beneath her mask.

"Yeah. It's pretty nice, actually." Aeris told him, turning her gaze back to the sea.

"Yeah……… Well, let me know if you need anything, okay?" Cloud told her.

"Okay." She sighed. She watched Cloud walked farther up the ship where Barret was. Aeris couldn't help but laugh at his disguise. He wore a blue sailor's outfit that didn't match his façade. Cloud and Barret disappeared to the front of the deck, going to spy on Rufus.

Half an hour later, Aeris almost jumped out of her skin when the alarm went off all over the ship. Confused and shaken, Aeris ran to Tifa's side. She, too, looked startled. Everyone but Avalanche aboard the ship ran to get their weapons and headed down beneath deck.

"Do you think they found us!" Aeris asked, frightened. Tifa looked at the haul door leading down.

"No. I think something else is going on." Tifa replied. Cloud, Barret, and Red XIII ran up to the girls.

"You two ok!" Cloud asked. They both nodded in reply.

"What's going on?" Tifa asked with a serious tone.

"Everyone's sayin' that psycho ass Sephiroth's on board! Damn! That's the last thing we need." Barret said in a furious manner.

"He's somewhere on this ship. If we don't get him now, he's coming after us." Cloud told them, raising his buster sword onto his shoulders.

"………Sephiroth?" Aeris mumbled to herself, thinking of how he kissed her softly just a night ago. His name brought emotions into her that she yearned for, yet also fear as well.

"Aeris! AERIS! Come on! Snap out of it! We have to get going!" Cloud shouted to the dreaming Aeris, shattering her thoughts.

"Oh! Coming!" Aeris followed obediently.

"Ha! Yes, boy, come to me! Oh! And don't forget my pretty Cetra, I want her to come as well! Mother? Do I look all right? Presentable? Deathly? Macabre? I want to watch their faces when my aura is presented. Oh, their blood will run cold! Yet my little flower will be so confused as to why. Hahahahah! They'll be here shortly, so do not trouble yourself with petty communication, Mother. I understand that you'll want to kill them now, and I won't stop you, just allow me to pluck my tender flower from these weeds before their death. Heh! My patients is thin from the wait, until now, for I can sense them approaching." Sephiroth spoke to Jenova's head with the other parts wiggling next to it in the bag he carried. Soldiers' bodies littered the floor of the engine room that he stood in the middle of. The corpse of an unfortunate engineer drifted in the air before him. He could hear the pounding footsteps of Avalanche approach quickly. His attention turned back to the floating carcass and with a swift motion, he lunged straight at it, vanishing into the body. It stood limp and motionless for several seconds until it shook vehemently. Sephiroth's essence slowly spread throughout the dead body, making it his temporary marionette. Once acquiring it fully, he tested his movements before sauntering over to the main valve on some steam engine in the farthest reaches of the room. He only stood, staring at it through the eyes of the dead man he was occupying, listening to the steps of the group running up behind him hastily.

"Sephiroth!" The boy who had foreseen coming in shouted to him. Aeris came up behind the boy and peered over his shoulder cautiously. Sephiroth laughed within the confines of the shell he occupied, though the façade of the corpse didn't change, and slowly he turned to face them. Everyone readied themselves, yet loosened up a bit when they did not recognize the body.

"Hey! That there ain't Sephiroth!" a black man bellowed to the boy. Sephiroth's essence gingerly slid out of the corpse and into the floor. The group watched the body collapse to the floor on its face and gave a short sigh of relief.

"I guess not." The boy stated in agreement. Yet, Sephiroth slowly rose from the floor and took form as he stood. Shocked, everyone pulled their weapons up once more in preparation to a fight. Aeris stood behind the boy, staring at Sephiroth in disbelief. "Sephiroth!"

"Yes! I am Sephiroth!" He told them, laughing at his foolishness. Sephiroth decided to play with the young mans mind a little. The boy was nothing more than a failure, after all, and believed he was something more though. "But who are you?"

"You don't remember me? My name's, Cloud." He replied confused.

"Cloud…………? Cloud? I don't ever remember that name." Sephiroth uttered to him. Cloud was now entirely confused, and his group members weren't far behind. Sephiroth's body lifted a few inches from the ground, scarcely hanging above it. Cloud sensed his shifting mood and stepped forward. Sephiroth leaped a foot higher, yet still hovered.

"Hey! Wait!" Cloud shouted. Sephiroth, however, did not wait. He launched into the air above their heads, laughing ominously and snaked through the air. He made sure to drop a tentacle remnant of Jenova before them as he dispersed to the upper level and disappeared.

Aeris watched in astonishment as Sephiroth flew through the ceiling as if he was a ghost. A object descended swiftly to the ground before Cloud and the others, mutating into a larger form as it recoiled from the fall. She did not care about the battle that followed soon after, and ran to follow Sephiroth. Her other group members didn't seem to notice or care had they did as she ran through the Cargo hull and up the stairs to the ship's upper deck. As soon as she made it into the sunlight that blinded her dilated eyes, she took notice of a dark form near the railing of the ship before covering her eyes. Once her eyes focused, she double checked immediately and confirmed her sighting. It was Sephiroth, gazing out at the sea with several sailors' bodies near him. Aeris was unsure of what she was to do. She reconsidered approaching him bluntly and remembered her friends fighting down below. Aeris thought that she might be able to rejoin them without confronting Sephiroth. However, just as she was about to creep down the stairs, Sephiroth had shifted.

"Aeris, please, come and join me." Sephiroth said softly, the wind carrying his words to her ears. Aeris' breath stilled for what seemed like forever until she gathered her courage and took in a breath of air. Slowly, she stepped over to where the dark general stood, unable to speak. Sephiroth was content with having the first word though. "So! How are you?"

"Uh, I'm okay." Aeris spoke softly, not daring to look up at him and staring only at the sea with him.

"That is good to know. So you're going to Costa del Sol as well, I suppose?" Sephiroth asked simply. Aeris was still a bit shocked and the ordinary-like conversation they were now having was disturbing her. She nodded, not looking at him at all. He turned to her with a kind smile upon his face. "Your friends are still down below?"

"Only fighting the creature you dropped on them, I feel a bit guilty for leaving them to it without me." She scornfully replied without raising her voice from the level it was on before. Her eyes glided upwards, meeting his. He smiled, lacking any real emotion in it to look genuine.

"It is for the best, I am quite sure." He told her as he step towards her while she was scowling at his remark with disgust. Before she could ward off his touch, he had grabbed her by the shoulders and brought his lips to hers hastily. She was wide eyed in shock and anger during the brief kiss. Once Sephiroth let her go, and she immediately went to slap him. He easily caught her wrist with one hand and waggled a finger at her with the other. "Tsk, tsk, my little flower. Where did you learn such rude behavior."

"You are a killer, a sick murderer! And you just expect me to submissive to your desires and give you what you want! I am not blind! I don't think you are capable of love!" Aeris scoffed at him, pulling her wrist from his hand.

"I'll just have to find a way to prove to you that I can love, won't I?" Sephiroth informed her. She turned away and stuck up her nose as if to will him away. He gazed at her back and stepped over to her again. Softly and slowly, Sephiroth leaned down and brushed his lips to her ears and whispered to her. "Goodbye, Aeris. Until next time, my flower."

Aeris' cheeks flared with so many emotions as he said those words. Anger, affection, hatred, nervousness……… they only penetrated the surface of her feelings. Aeris turned to look up at him once again. However, he had already vanished and no longer on the deck next to her. Aeris ran to the railing and looked down at the waves splashing into the vessel, assuming he had leapt in before realizing he could also fly from what she witnessed in the engine room. She let out a brief shout of anger and kicked the wall, turning to make for the stairs again. Cloud and the group, however, came up before she could even round the corner. Cloud didn't seem to notice her absence as much as some others, which relieved her, yet it also made her feel valueless.

"Aeris! Why did you leave! Sephiroth could have killed you!" Tifa whispered to her as Cloud discussed plans with Barret.

"…………" Aeris didn't answer and only stared at the ground. Tifa grew very worried over her but said nothing.

Several hours later after kept low from Shinra, they arrived at Costa del Sol's harbor. Once they decided their plans and made fun of Barret's sailor outfit, they headed to the nearest inn. The streets were packed with tourists, surfers, and chicks in bikinis. Avalanche found the inn and got rooms as they rested until their next move.

* * *

OMFG! I updated! Wow, when was my last update? Can't remember. Hope you enjoy it, though it prolly sux. Oh well. 


	5. First attack

Chapter 5

Aeris was so tired and confused that she didn't hesitate to go straight for the bed after everyone split up to explore Costal Del Sol. At first, she wanted to relax and take her mind off Sephiroth at the beach and told everyone she was going to go tanning. However, she found Hojo there a little before Cloud showed up. Hojo spoke of nothing of great importance, more like mocking them and the fact Aeris was an Ancient, though one of his female companions said that he was saying something about heading west and following Sephiroth. She couldn't stand Hojo's presence and went to the hotel, speaking with Cloud more of how she was an Ancient. She tried to find out if Sephiroth was an Ancient as well, but he would not answer sensibly. After he left, she plopped herself done on one of the beds and went straight to sleep.

When Aeris awoke, she was shocked to find that it was the middle of the night. She sat up to observed Tifa fast asleep in the bed next to hers in their small room. Sighing, she had forgotten to brush her teeth and her face felt icky from wearing that helmet on the boat ride over. She grabbed her hygiene items and drug herself into the bathroom. She noticed inside her bathroom, there was an opened window that viewed out over the beach. As she brushed her teeth, she thought how lovely the view must be in the mornings. While in her state of admiration, Aeris could have sworn she saw the gleam of a long sword out on the dark beach. At first, she thought she was imagining things and began to wash her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it again. Now she was truly concerned and focused all her attention on studying the darkness out on the beach. She could faintly hear the waves rocking back and forth up upon the shore down below. After several minutes, Aeris saw a dark figure move about and the quick flash of metal once more.

"Sephiroth! I thought he was already gone!" Aeris whispered to herself in anxiety. She didn't know why, but she felt like she must go and talk with him. She shook her head at such a thought. Yet, the night she had met him crept out from the back of her mind. After a few moments, Aeris huffed angrily as she grabbed her staff and a blanket.

"I must be crazy………" Aeris grunted to herself as she made her way across the sand of the beach. He was standing further out than she expected, covered in his black cloak and facing the ocean. Aeris stopped ten feet from the tall shrouded man, unsure of what to say or how to react. He seemed not to notice her. The breeze caught hold of the cloak and Aeris' dress, making them dance about around their legs as the splashing of the ocean became a bit more forceful. Aeris felt as if she was dreaming even if the cold of the night stung her cheeks. Neither of them moved and the planet around her seemed to sing with life.

"Aeris………" The honey-filled voice of the cloaked figure floated in the wind to Aeris, softly meeting her ears and snapping her from her dreamy trance. "It's late."

"Yes, it is." Aeris agreed casually a minute later. She clutched her staff tightly while snuggling in her blanket. She wasn't sure what she felt at the moment.

"The night is beautiful, yes?" Sephiroth asked, turning his head from the ocean to glance at her compassionately. Aeris nodded slowly. He returned his gaze to the waters that stretched out before him. Silence, and then……… "I'm hurt by what you said earlier. I must apologize for my discourtesy and I wish to make it up to you."

"You can make it up to me by bringing back the lives lost by your hands." Aeris scornfully reproached. She pulled her blanket a bit higher around her neck, the wind was biting coldly.

"You know I can't do that—" Sephiroth began softly.

"Then why did you kill them in the first place? And not just there, I saw what you did in the Shinra building and heard what you did to Cloud's town. I won't have anything to do with you! What you done is wrong! Those people were innocent and had families. Their families will miss them, Sephiroth. That is why my friends are coming for you." Aeris went silent again, crouching in the sand and internally praying not to cry.

"You are too sweet for your own good, my flower. The world is filled with corruption and immorality. You used to live in Midgar, I assume. That city alone should prove to you the level of human depravity. However, I will promise you that from now on I will not kill meaninglessly, if that is what you wish." Aeris gazed up after hearing Sephiroth's words.

"Do you truly mean that?" She asked quietly. She was barely audible over the ocean breeze. He glimpsed down at her and nodded solemnly, shaking his hood in the process. She smiled a genuine smile that had not crossed her lips in a few days. He gazed at her brightening smile, feeling relieved and joyous. She giggled at his staring. "Now remember, you promised!"

"Yes. I did." He said, more to herself than her. Aeris placed her staff on the sand and stood back up, still smiling to him. She was no longer intimidated by him and felt safe. Her eyes softened to show that he had her trust. He could not remove his eyes from hers.

"Thank you. Um, back on the boat, you said something about time, like the time is now? If you don't think me rude, might I ask what you are trying to accomplish? You're heading west, right? Where do you want to go?" Aeris asked, stepping a bit closer until only a foot separated them. He turned away at her question.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot relay this information onto you. I—" Sephiroth began until he felt her hand touch his arm. The contact, though it may have been separated by several layers of clothing, sent shivers down his spine.

"Please? I'm only curious, I promise I won't tell my friends." Aeris' smiled gently again when he turned back down to her. He felt himself being drawn towards her caring green eyes, soft sweet lips, and the gentle frame of her face. Aeris felt as though his eyes seeped into her soul. She realized he was leaning down to kiss her. Her mind told her to run away but her body felt like lead. She could not break eye contact until their lips were inches away. Her eyes fluttered shut and she could feel his warm breath upon her lips, contrasting the cold breeze. Sephiroth's lips barely brushed hers when a bolt of tremendous pain racked his mind, sending him to his knees. He let out a growl of agony, confusing Aeris greatly.

'_My son! STOP THIS! Don't you see! She's trying to disrupt our plans! She's corrupting you! Cease this meaningless wooing and proceed to our next destination! I only see her making you weak! She is the enemy and nothing but a hindrance! She is only a barrier between us and our goals! No, I am sick of your thoughts repeatedly returning to her! KILL HER! I COMMAND YOU!' _Sephiroth's mind was overwhelmed by the voice of Jenova. He grasped his head and writhed in anguish in the sand. Aeris threw herself to her knees beside him, grasping for his hands to comfort him.

"Sephiroth! What is wrong!" Aeris fearfully asked. "Please tell me!"

Sephiroth pushed her back and struggled to get up. He was still clutching his head as the pain continued while he turned from her. "Aeris! Leave! Leave me now!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Aeris told him, now trying to help him stand. He, however, weakly pushed her away again.

"No…… Mother! I-I……… Won't! St-Stop it, please!" Sephiroth rasped. Another wave of pain shot over him.

'_Kill the Cetra bitch! KILL HER NOW! DO IT!' _Jenova shrieked inside his mind. She was beginning to blank his mind with pain, gradually taking over his arm and forcing it to reach for his Masamune. Yet he continued to resist, slowly pushing her back.

'MOTHER! STOP IT! I-I, OWWWE! Shit! I have a plan! Please! Just listen! We'll use her great power to help summon meteor! Please stop!' Sephiroth screamed in his mind. Jenova's voice and wrath began to let up. Sephiroth gulped for air when he was fully released.

'_Proceed now to our next destination, before I tear this little whore apart with your hands! Go now!' _Jenova ordered viciously. Sephiroth stumbled a bit while forcing himself to stand, Aeris not hesitating to help steady him. He rubbed his temples and turned from her.

"I must leave." Sephiroth told her dryly. Aeris' face was full of confusion and worry. "Please, go back to your friends, I'm alright. Just go."

"I………" Aeris tried to comfort him somehow but he cut in.

"Go!" Sephiroth yelled. Aeris jumped, startled and hurt by his dismissal. Sephiroth felt her confusion and let out a sigh and turned to her. He hurriedly gave her a peck on the lips before taking a step back. "Do not worry, I will see you soon enough but for now, I must leave you."

"O-Okay. Goodnight." And with that, Aeris took a few steps back while watching him, grabbed her staff, and turned to run all the way back to the inn. Sephiroth stared until he lost sight of her going into the building. With another sigh, he turned and began to head westward, his cape trailing behind him.

Aeris had changed her clothes, due to all the sand she got on them, washed her face again and was now in bed. She had out her journal and was writing in it.

Geez, it's been a while, hasn't it my journal? Anyways, a lot has happened! I'm still with Cloud, pursuing Sephiroth and we made it to Junon and helped this little girl from this sea monster. But before any of that, I bumped into Sephiroth outside of camp before we got Junon! Ah! It was crazy, he kissed me! And he gave me these really beautiful flowers. They began to wither so I had to leave them behind, though I saved one and am currently keeping it in you, journal. So, back at Junon……… Well, we had to sneak onto the ship by posing as soldiers. Oh my gosh, those suites were horrid! They smelled awful and were all itchy and stuff—Gah! I'm off topic! We saw Sephiroth again and I gave him a piece of my mind about him killing people. Well, I guess he took that to heart because tonight he promised me he wouldn't kill anyone anymore. But I'm skipping ahead here! We also saw Hojo earlier today; he was vile as ever and wouldn't answer any of my questions about Sephiroth being an Ancient! Oh darn! I could have asked him in person! Though, I was a bit distracted by his beautiful eyes—NO! Bad Aeris, bad! Quit it! He had this weird convulsion and it worried me. I hope he doesn't have turrets……… Well, maybe it's because he's crazy. Wait, why do I keep meeting him if he's crazy! Maybe I'm crazy……… Of course Cloud and the others do not know any of this and I hope to keep it that way. They'd probably freak out if they found out I was fraternizing with the enemy. It's just, I don't see him as the monster everyone says he is, I mean, yeah he's crazy and has killed a bunch of people……… But I see a man in him. He's human, or Ancient, I'm not sure. But I am sure he has a heart. And though it may be tainted, I feel as though it can be healed. I'm willing to try and heal it, if he lets me……… He said something while having that seizure tonight, as if he was talking to someone. He said 'stop mother' or something similar to that. I wonder, maybe, it isn't him that's making him do these things. I know it sounds silly but it's just a thought. Anyways, I'm tired; I think I'll turn in. I promise I'll put another entry in soon.

Aeris

* * *

Author: twitch School sucks. I'm tired. I am hungry. But does anyone care? No. Oh well. Meh. Anyways, a few of you mentioned that my story is a lot like Path of Seduction. I went and checked out the story and was shocked. It does have some similarities. I didn't mean for it to be so I apologize if that does anything for you. I've been using some of my friends' ideas and I have plotted out the ending for this story and hope that it's good enough for you all. If not, I'll shoot myself. Good enough? K. Please review, I love the constructive criticism and hearing your thoughts! Thanks!


End file.
